horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Ross
Annie Ross was a character who appeared in Murder: Part 1. She was Melanie Hart's best friend, Zach McKay's girlfriend, and the older sister of Roslyn Ross. She was the seventh victim of Arthur Clyde's second killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 1 Annie was first seen the night of the funeral, she had been in Chester's science class but didn't know him too well. She was good friends with Braedon however and was currently living as his housemate. She talked with both Melanie and Audrey and afterward went to her room to find her fully nude boyfriend lounging and asked him to put some clothes on after which he hit her and demanded she get him a drink. She hurried to get the drink and on her way back to her room, Melanie stopped her and asked why she was acting so strange. She explained that Zach was abusive and had hit her. She then watched Melanie storm into her room and followed after, Melanie had told him to leave her alone but Zach didn't listen and he struck Annie, knocking her to the floor. She sat there sobbing as Melanie dislocated Zach's shoulder and flipped him onto the floor. After he left Melanie comforted her, but she went to bed soon. The next day Annie had left to go meet up with Elle but was attacked by the killer, she returned to the house in a flurry and was quickly let inside. She was glad to see Elle had made it in one piece but was thrown into a hysterical state temporarily when Zach's dead body came flying through the window. Even though he'd been abusive, she loved him and hated to lose him. Melanie attempted to comfort her as best she could until a hook came flying thru the window and Toby, Melanie's boyfriend, was killed. Annie tried to calm Melanie, returning her earlier kindness but then ran to the back of the house with Elle, climbing outside a window. Elle quickly got stuck and Annie hastely tried to pull her thru, Melanie and Braedon showed up in the inside to try and get Elle out but the Killer got to Annie first. He stabbed her through the waist with a pitchfork and tossed her up above, shattering a window, and killing her Murder: Part 2 Annie was briefly seen in Roslyn's picture, as well as mentioned by both her and Melanie. Later Annie appeared in Melanie's dream sequence, she was mostly a symbol meant to try and help her former best friend piece together the mystery of why the killings were happening. She hinted that "the answer is in the survivors" and "not to forget", hinting that the information Melanie had recently learned is extremely valuable. After this she was chased by the killer, pulling Melanie along, before escaping only to have her wound open up and die again in front of Melanie's eyes. Murder 4: The Final Murder She appeared in Roslyn's nightmare, asking if she knew how it felt to be stabbed and lay there dying, having to listen to her friend's screams as they were killed. She chased her sister, killing her, and causing Roslyn to wake up. Category:Springsgrove Category:Deceased Category:Murder Characters